monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blair De Ghoul
Osobowość Blair jest lojalną i prawdomówną osobą. Zawsze chętnie udziela dobrych rad, jednak trudno jej się zaadaptować w obcym otoczeniu; ma małe grono prawdziwych przyjaciół. Nie jest popularna. Kiedyś była przez innych wyśmiewana, lecz nabrała pewności i już potrafi się obronić. Jest bardzo uczuciowa, w jednej chwili płacze, a pięć minut później potrafi cieszyć się jak małe dziecko. Nie daje się oszukać; widzi wszystko takim jakim jest, mówi co myśli i czuje, nie bacząc na konsekwencje. Denerwują ją telewizyjne gwiazdki i popularne grupki. Nie znosi ich sposobu bycia i traktowania innych. Blair też nie cierpi typowych szkolnych "księżniczek", które myślą, że są lepsze od innych, bo mają markowe ciuchy i kosmetyki. Takim osobom Blair bardzo chętnie podstawia nogę. Nienawidzi również przemocy wobec zwierząt, gargulica uważa, że takie osoby powinno się spętać, wrzucić do klatki i wywieźć na Alcatraz.Jedną z jej cech jest to, że najpierw robi, później myśli. Jednak nie upokarza innych i nie wysuwa wniosków bez dowodów. Jest także staranna, uczynna i odpowiedzialna, nawet, gdy targają nią emocje.Bardzo łatwo wpada w gniew,nienawidzi gdy ktoś zrobi rzecz której nie toleruje (np.mlaskanie podczas posiłku) wtedy ma ochotę swój gniew przerzucić na daną osobę (np.nie mile zwracając mu uwagę) lubi mieć ostatnie słowo,zwłaszcza jeśli sprawa dotyczy także i jej.Bardzo często przyjmuje też swój punkt widzenia i patrzy tylko pod pryzmatem własnych potrzeb często zapominając o innych,lecz nie robi tego z chciwości lecz z częstej nie wiedzy o potrzebach innych osób.Jest też osobą lekko chaotyczną dziewczyną gdyż jej charakterek przeczy sam sobie,jest też bardzo wrażliwa na otoczenie gdyż ma wielkie poczucie estetyki i nawet nie wielki chaos (np.rozrzucone książki na podłodze) dają się jej we znaki.Blair szybko potrafi się z nim uporać,czasem bywa opryskliwa a czasem milutka i potulna.Pod względem osobowości jest naprawdę skomplikowaną i trudną do głębszego odkrycia osobą. Wygląd Blair jest właścicielką długich blond włosów. Jej oczy są zielone, a brwi brązowe.Gargulka ma wysoko usadowione czoło,co automatycznie powiększa jej głowę. Jak każdy gargulec dziewczyna ma skrzydła i charakterystyczne uszy. Ma także ogon podobny do szczurzego; wiąże na nim kokardę. Nosi również okulary-kujonki.Dziewczyna jest lekko pulchniutka,ubiera swetry by to lekko zatuszować.Blair lubi swój wygląd i nie zamierza się zmieniać pod wpływem chwilowej mody.Nigdy nie miała farbowanych włosów czy nawet pasemek (chyba że doczepianych) Relacje Rodzina Blair jest córką gargulców. Jej matka pracuje w fabryce, ojca nie zna. Ma młodszą siostrę imieniem Veronica (którą Blair nazywa Żmija) Choć gargulica pochodzi z Francji, to ma polskie korzenie. Ogółem, rodzina Blair jest ogromna, nieraz kiedy gargulka opowiada o swoich przodkach zajmuje jej to masę czasu i nie wszystko jest zrozumiałe. Relacje z innymi uczniami Z Victorią Chainsmeow Z Howly Owll Z Cherry Cheedar Z Mią Pyramids Z Szeheryzade Chaahate hain Z Asami Pralines Z Yasiną Meerme Z Genevieve Sequin-lux Z Cynthią Zaijian Z Miusą Harumi Z Cassidy PurrMeow Z Sechmet Saytarą Z Leah Snowchains Z San-Hee Yumehą Blair i San znają się od dawien dawna .Upiorki zaprzyjaźniły się na czacie. San-Hee dodała na swój profil na Strachbooku zdjęcie z Paryża, które zrobiła podczas wakacji. Zaczepiła ją Blair, która dzięki swoim zdolnościom obserwatorskim dostrzegła w tle samą siebie i tak zaczęła się ich znajomość... Duszyca i Gargulka codziennie wchodziły na czat i pisały ze sobą nawet w nocy. Można powiedzieć, że odnalazły wspólny język. Kiedy jakaś nie wchodziła na czat o regularnej godzinie, druga zastanawiała się czy wszystko u niej dobrze. To San-Hee zaproponowała Blair by skorzystała z programu wymiany uczniowskiej i spędziła trochę czasu w Straszyceum. Z Raquelle McTharpyo Z Sandrą Nadolną Z Amelie Muroame Z Sora Yamauchi Blair i Sora po raz pierwszy spotkały się na szkolnym korytarzu. Ich znajomość opierała się jedynie na wymianie spojrzeń i pytań typu "Która godzina?" aż do momentu, jak zostały wrobione we wspólny projekt - miały przygotować stroje dla kółka teatralnego. Słynąca z kompletnego braku wyczucia modowego Blair broniła się rękami i nogami, jednak Sora stwierdziła, że tak zostało postanowione i tak będzie. W efekcie dzięki pomysłom Sory i zmysłowi do wybierania kolorów Blair obie podbiły serca kółka i nauczycieli. Z Margaret Marble Blair i Margaret poznały się kiedy Sapphire miała sesję zdjęciową w Upioryżu. To była sesja plenerowa, a nieopodal na ławce siedziała Blair DeGhoul, która była zajęta rysowaniem jakiegoś pejzażu. Margie miała chwilę wolnego i tradycyjnie postanowiła się napić kawy. Usiadła obok gargulicy i z podziwem spojrzała na pejzaż, który namalowała Blair. Gargulica zaobserbowana swoim malunkiem nie zauważyła, że ktoś przy niej usiadł i poczuła się speszona, tym bardziej, że wzięła Margaret za jedną z modelek. Upiorka uprzedziła jej pytanie i powiedziała, że jest menadżerką i ma teraz chwilę wolnego. Upiorki przedstawiły się i zaczęły rozmawiać na różne tematy. Pochodziły z dwóch światowych miast i wymieniały się doświadczeniami na temat życia w Upioryżu czy Deadiolanie. Margeret czuła, że znalazła pokrewną duszę i było jej smutno na myśl, że jest tu tylko przejazdem. Przez cały pobyt w Upioryżu, Margie gdy miała wolną chwilę spotykała się z Blair w tym samym miejscu gdzie się poznały. Upiorki szybko znalazły wspólny język i umacniały więzi. Gdy nadszedł dzień wyjazdu, gargulice wymieniły się numerami komórek i postanowiły zostać w telefonicznym kontakcie. Są ze sobą na tyle blisko, że Margie uważa Blair za przyjaciółkę. Z Ottem VonRust Zwierzak Pupilkiem Blair jest samiczka rasy York Shire Terrier o imieniu Tina. Suczka nie jest typowym pieskiem, posiada kamienne skrzydła. Tina jest chodząco-latającą słodkością, lubi się przytulać i spać w łóżku swej pani.Gargulica w przeszłości była właścicielką rybek, chomika, a nawet żółwia, jednak nie potrafiła się nimi opiekować. W dzieciństwie posiadała też owczarka niemieckiego imieniem Kala. Od najmłodszych lat Blair marzy o szczurze. Mimo wielu stereotypów i niepochlebnych opinii na temat tych gryzoni Gargulica uważa, że są słodkie i kochane. W ostatnim czasie Blair zaczęła wracać do tego marzenia. Wybrała już nawet imię dla swojego szczurka-Remy. Miłość Blair nie jest 'flirciarą', nigdy nie miała chłopaka,nie zdobyła się na odwagę by jakiegoś poznać bliżej (mimo iż parę razy strzała Amora ją trafiła,o dziwo wszyscy którzy stali się jej obiektami podświadomych westchnień byli jej kolegami z klasy) Zawsze dziwiła się jak szybko dziewczyny tracą głowy dla chłopców,poprzysięgła sobie że nigdy nie zniży się do ich poziomów i dla żadnego się nie zmieni.Blair chłodno traktuje sprawy sercowe,mimo to nie okazuje tego wprost co więcej przygląda się znanym sobie parom by zrozumieć o co tak naprawdę chodzi w "chodzeniu ze sobą" gargulka nie ingeruje w związki innych,takie sprawy jak uczucie do drugiej osoby woli pozostawić doświadczonym osobom.Wygląda na to że zostanie singielką do końca (nie)życia. Biografia 'Dzieciństwo' Blair swoim wyglądem nie przypomina nikogo z rodziny (jej matka ma brązowe oczy i ciemne włosy, tak samo siostra. Z tego co dziewczyna wie jej ojciec też ma ciemne włosy i oczy). Blair stanowi w gronie bliskich "Anomalię" zarówno wyglądem, jak i sposobem bycia. Jako małe dziecko uwielbiała zbierać książki o astronomii i rzeczy związane z tym tematem. Zawsze bawiła się sama, a gdy nie miała przy sobie zabawek potrafiła bawić się... swoimi palcami. Większość dzieciństwa Blair spędziła samotnie. Przeżyła też wielką przeprowadzkę. Ma gigantyczną rodzinę, jednak zawsze czuła się opuszczona. Potrafiła całymi godzinami patrzeć w okno bez powodu i wymyślać historię o widzianych upiorach i upiorkach. 'Nastolatka' Gargulica nadal jest samotna nawet można by rzec aspołeczna.Stała się jednak bardziej rozmowna.Nie unika pytań.Jednak wciąż w duszy pozostała dzieckiem.Chwyta chwile i potrafi dostrzec szczegóły.Nie wie kim chciałaby zostać w przyszłości.CDN Specjalne zdolności Blair *'Nieśmiertelność '- Blair będąc gargulcem jest nieśmiertelna. *'Latanie '- Blair mimo swojego ciężaru potrafi wznieść się w powietrze przy pomocy skrzydeł. *'Odporność na wzrok Gorgon '- Blair jest stworzona z kamienia, więc wzrok Gorgon nie wywołuje u niej żadnych efektów. Umiejętności *'Rysowanie i malarstwo '- Jako mała dziewczynka Blair codziennie malowała i uwielbiała interpretować obrazy, co z resztą robi po dni dzisiejsze. *'Aktorstwo' - Blair uważa, że jest wspaniałą aktorką; dziewczyna uwielbia "wcielać" się w inne osoby, by je zrozumieć i szlifować swoje zdolności. *'Chemia '- Blair jest piątkową uczennicą z tego przedmiotu. Zabawny więc jest fakt, że z matematyki ma same dwójki i jedynki. *'Fotografia' - Co prawda Blair dopiero zaczyna swoją przygodę z obiektywem, ale już widzi w tym swoją przyszłość. Osobiście gargulica woli robić zdjęcia niż być ich tematem, poza tym wnikliwie analizuje każdy obraz czy zdjęcie. Nic nie umknie jej uwadze. *'Astronomia '- Blair do dziś interesuje się tematem konstelacji i innych tym podobnych. Uwielbia patrzeć na gwiaździste niebo i tworzyć jego mapy. Ciekawostki * 'Urodziła' się 17 Lipca o godzinie 13:00. * Jej szczęśliwa (i ulubiona) liczba to 7. * W dzieciństwie,Blair nosiła okrągłe okulary (podobne do tych co Harry Potter,z resztą czasem ją tak nazywano) były tak duże że zakrywały połowę jej twarzy. * Kiedy się denerwuje marszczy nos tak że w pełni widać jej dziurki. * Kolekcjonuje rysunki. * Ulubione kwiaty Blair to lilie. * W swoim rodzinnym domu dzieli pokój z siostrą. * Ma słabość do czekolady, karmelu, galaretki i toffi. Uwielbia również słodzone mleko w tubce mimo, iż ma lekką nietolerancję laktozy. * Nie lubi jabłek. Kiedyś przy ugryzieniu jabłka straciła zęba. * Boi się koni. * Mdleje na widok cudzej krwi. * Nie lubi małych dzieci. * Umie ruszać uszami. * Ma klaustrofobię.Jej największy koszmar to zatrzaśnięcie się w windzie lub w jakimkolwiek pomieszczeniu. * W dzieciństwie chciała zostać astronautką. * Jest wysoka, ma 1.73 m wzrostu. * Jej dom mieści się na ostatnim piętrze wieżowca. * Lubi kolorować kolorowanki. * Nie potrafi szyć.,Nie znosi gumy miętowej, a jej ulubiony smak lodów to truskawkowy. * Nie umie jeździć na: rowerze, rolkach ani łyżwach a nawet na wrotkach,chociaż chciałas ię nauczyć. * Nienawidzi szpinaku,z powodu przykrego incydentu z przedszkola. * Blair uwielbia zapach owoców cytrusowych (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pomarańczy i grapefruta). * Ma duże stopy. Jej rozmiar buta to 41. * Segreguje swoje rzeczy i zmienia wystrój pokoju co tydzień. * Przed snem czyta. * Ulubiony słodycz Blair to chałwa sezamowa z bakaliami. * Nie potrafi pływać oraz nie przepada za aktywnością fizyczną. * Nie znosi naleśników, ale tylko tych z serem na słodko. Blair znienawidziła ten posiłek za sprawą swojej siostry. * Gargulka uwielbia święta Bożego Narodzenia - to jej ulubiony czas w roku. * Ma słabość do Azjatyckich wzorów i piór. * Wie o Ever After High. Drop Dead Diary Moja Buu-nikalna cecha: Marzę! Mam naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię, a marzenia pomagają mi uciec od czasem zbyt monotonnej rzeczywistości Ksywka: Eclair. Ulubione powiedzonka : O ironio! Na mą duszę! Facepalm Zwierzak: '''Yorczyca imieniem Tina '''Nie rusza się bez: Okularów i długopisu W szkole najbardziej lubi: Sztukę ....A najmniej: Matematykę Sekrety jej pokoju: Dzieli go z siostrą - okropną bałaganiarą Nie zapomniane cytaty Po czym ją poznać? * Zdobi skrzydła brokatem. * Nie nosi kolczyków. * Nigdzie nie rusza się bez okularów (bez nich dziewczyna nie widzi za dobrze). * Bardzo rzadko się maluje. Wystąpienia *'Odcinki i serie' *"Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *'Filmy pełnometrażowe' *Sweet Boo-Birth Day *The Crystalling *Evinan: Black Knight Attacks Klasyczny Potwór thumb|left|155px Gargulce to rzeźby, będące zakończeniem rynny dachowej. W czasach gotyku we Francji przybierały postać twarzy ludzkich, fantastycznych stworów.Według niektórych legend miały moc władania nad wodą, dlatego ludzie często rzeźbili je na fontannach.W filmach i literaturze przedstawiane są również jako istoty ożywione. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|262pxFrancja, Republika Francuska – państwo, którego część metropolitarna znajduje się w Europie Zachodniej, posiadające także zamorskie terytoria na innych kontynentach. Francja metropolitarna rozciąga się od Morza Śródziemnego na południu do kanału La Manche i Morza Północnego na północy, oraz od Renu na wschodzie do Zatoki Biskajskiej na zachodzie. Francuzi często nazywają swój kraj l’Hexagone (sześciokąt) – pochodzi to od kształtu Francji metropolitarnej. Mówiąc dokładniej Blair urodziła się w Paryżu. Galeria Blair DeGhoul.jpg|Pierwszy 'art' Blair. Blair i Howly.jpg|Blair i Howly Owll Blair Chibi.jpg|Chibi Blair Galeria Blair w różnych strojach Blair G.jpg|Strój inspirowany skrzypcami. Blair.jpg|W stroju inspirowanym wycieczką do Włoszech. Blair BLS.jpg|Blair w "B.L.S" Blair GSR.jpg|W filmie "Podwodna straszyprzygoda" jako syrenia wersja konika morskiego (Tym razem ma okulary na głowie gdyż podobno koniki morskie są prawie ślepe xD) Biusa art.jpg|Po połączeniu z Miusa Harumi jako "Biusa" Blair The Crystalling akwamaryn.jpg|W filmie The Crystalling Blair NS.jpg|Blair w New Scaremester BlairDeGhoulCoffinBean.jpg|Coffin Bean Blair13Wishes.jpg|13 Wishes - Haunt the Casbah BlairSYIV.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day show your inner vintage BlairS&S.jpg|Sweet Boo-Birth Day Sweet & Sour BlairSC.jpg|Spooky Camp BlairScaris.jpg|Scaris city of frights BlairEBKA.jpg|Evinan: Black Knight Attacks BlairAMHI.jpg|A Musically Horrifying Inspiration Blair GG.jpg|Ghouls Getaway Galeria rysunków Blair San i Amm RM.jpg|Blair,San-Hee i Amelie Blair portret.jpg|Taki se portrecik Blair rysowany po dwudziestej trzeciej ze zwyczajnej nudy Blair i Tina.jpg|Blair i Tina <3 BlairPortret2.jpg Chibi Blair urodzinowa.jpg|Urodzinowa Blair w wersji chibi :^) TakiSeRysunek RM.jpg|Rysunek inspirowany okładką prezentu Galeria od innych BlairSkullette.png|Skullette Blair od NickieID. Bq.png|Portret Blair autorstwa LilyWolf. 1460907382637.png|Od Esterwy. Blair by Smoczka.jpg|Od SmoczaS Blair by smoczas.jpg|Od SmoczaS PueVEB6.jpg|Request Blair od Lamcii Blir.png|Od Liścia Blair by Amity.Gala.jpg|Od Amity.Gala 1468509701723-788361979.jpg|Od Czikorita08 SBBD szkic.jpg|Od Amity.Gala Blairstoat.png|Od Listka Meta timeline *Luty 2016-"Wnioski" Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Blair DeGhoul *Luty 2016-Ujawniono istnienie Blair. *Marzec 2016-Powstaje strona i Bio Blair. *Marzec 2016-Pojawia się pełny art Blair. *Kwiecień 2016-Blair zalicza odcinkowy debiut w serii "Upiorastki ze straszyceum" *Maj 2016 - Blair DeGhoul zostaje drugą "główną" postacią Rochi mouscedes (zaraz po San-Hee). *Lipiec 2016 - Blair zaliczy filmowy pełnometrażowy debiut.Jako jedna z głównych postaci. Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Gargulce Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie